<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a curious collection of supernatural occurrences by VITRI0L</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179503">a curious collection of supernatural occurrences</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VITRI0L/pseuds/VITRI0L'>VITRI0L</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Demon Dream, DreamSMP - Freeform, Gen, Happy Halloween :), More tags to be added, Supernatural Elements, Supernatural violence, demon hunting, more like dreamon hunting, no bets we die like l’manberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:43:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VITRI0L/pseuds/VITRI0L</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tubbo and couple friends must hunt down the supernatural threat that haunts their war torn nations and threatens their entire existence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. a beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AU of Dreamon hunters &amp; where Pog2020 won the election</p><p>i’m going to be ignoring the main storyline of the SMP in favour of Tubbo &amp; Fundy’s dreamon hunting bullshit :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo adjusted the leather straps of his backpack. They dug uncomfortably into his bony shoulders, and the constant downpour of rain certainly didn’t help. The sky hadn’t let up all day, the dark clouds remaining ever ominously oppressant to the usually blue sky. </p><p>The rain had seeped through the rain resistant fabric of his trench-coat, making it heavy and making his button up stick to his skin. At least his hat, similar to a rangers hat but a forest green with golden pins in the front, had saved his brunet hair and face from the weather’s onslaught.</p><p>Tubbo felt his feet ache in his dark boots for the thousandth time. It was a deep, pulsing pain that he could almost feel in his bones and ankles. The teen ignored it and forced his wary legs to keep moving.</p><p>He final noticed Tommy’s wooden prime path running through the hills. Relief ran through his subconscious mind and he slowly walked up the to the path.</p><p><em>Another unproductive day,</em> he thought disappointed.</p><p>As the dark sky grew darker, Tubbo let his tired thoughts wander. His job and all his leads had grown cold, and the brunet hadn’t had much of anything for nearly a month now. It was becoming more and more frustrating for the young adult, and he was reaching his wits end.</p><p>So he made his way back home, feeling defeated and fatigued.</p><p>•••</p><p>“Tubbo!” a loud voice yelled the moment he opened the door of the White House.</p><p>A body collided with his, strong arms wrapping him close, uncaring of the brunet’s soaked clothing.</p><p>Tubbo felt a smile creep onto his lips despite himself and weakly returned the others embrace.</p><p>“You’re finally back! It’s been a week man, I was fucking worried,” Tommy laughed clearly, pulling away from his best friend.</p><p>Tubbo gave the blue, bright eyed Vice President a sheepish look. His trip had gone on longer than usual, that was true, but it wasn’t like he found any dangers. </p><p>“Yeah, but I’m always fine,” the brunet said with a mock pout, “I’m here, aren’t I?”</p><p>Tommy sighed, and rolled his eyes like he was annoyed. The younger shifted his weight, the pins on his revolutionary jacket clinging gently. </p><p>“Yeah, I suppose you’re right,” he agreed.</p><p>Tubbo smiled, and took off his water soaked backpack. He placed it near the entrance, on the mat. He peeled off his coat and placed it next to his pack for now. Finally, his boots came off.</p><p>“Y’know... Wilbur’s offer still stands,” Tommy spoke so softly that Tubbo almost missed the sentence.</p><p>He turned back to his best friend, heart pained from the almost sad glint in the blond’s blue eyes. Tubbo removed his hat and used his free hand to mess up his hair a little.</p><p>“Yeah... and I’m thankful that you guys thought of me, but...” Tubbo felt exhaustion pierce his mind and remorse squeeze his heart. “I don’t think I want to be Secretary of State, y’know what I mean? It’s just too much... too soon.”</p><p>Tommy nodded, folding his arms across his body. </p><p>“Besides, you know this Dreamon is a real threat,” the brunet said matter of factly.</p><p>The blond scoffed and rolled his blue eyes truly this time. Tubbo knew that his friend didn’t believe, but the brunet knew his research was correct and deeply dire. Though, he didn’t argue because he new he didn’t have the energy to go up against the fiery blond. Especially not tonight, anyways.</p><p>“You and your supernatural bullshit,” Tommy teased loudly, “I swear, your gonna be in some cult shit in no time, big man.”</p><p>Tubbo made a loud <em>pfft</em> and he shot the Vice President a sharp look, one which the other shrugged off.</p><p>“What<em>ever,</em> bitch,” Tubbo responded.</p><p>There was a beat of silence where the two just playful shot looks at each other.</p><p>“What are you here for, by the way,” Tommy broke the silence.</p><p>Tubbo glanced at the floor.</p><p>“I was wondering... if you were done with all your documents, if we - maybe I could stay...?”</p><p>All those who worked in the White House with Wilbur had rooms that they could stay in, as well as homes in L’Manburg. It was merely luck that Tubbo had stopped by the White House before Tommy’s house. </p><p>When Tommy didn’t say anything, Tubbo quickly backtracked.</p><p>“Uh... you don’t have to of course. It’s ok... I can just go home-“</p><p>“Tubbo, shut. up.”</p><p>The brunet looked up from the floor to see a softly fondness in his best friends expression. It helped to soften the pain that haunted him, both mentally and physically. It was a look that Tubbo remembered seeing, but it had rarely graced his best friends face recently.</p><p>“Yeah, you can stay,” Tommy said, “I’m done with all the papers today anyways.”</p><p>Tubbo smiled genuinely, relief and a peaceful feeling washing through him.</p><p>“Follow me,” the blond said with a wave of his pallid hand.</p><p>“Uhhh... what should I do with all of that?” he asked, gesturing to his stuff.</p><p>Tommy laughed again.</p><p>“You should probably bring it. Wilbur’d have our heads if we left a federal government building looking like one of our homes.”</p><p>Tubbo nodded, and moved to grab his still rain soaked stuff. He followed Tommy up two flights of carpet covered stairs and hoped the water stains dried before Wilbur saw them.</p><p>The rooms were on the third floor. Tommy led him down beige coloured halls, lit with the warm light from lanterns. Tubbo would be lying if he said he’d never thought about what his life would have been if he’d become the Secretary of State. The brunet has fought tooth and nail for the nation and he was forever loyal to L’Manburg. </p><p>But he just couldn’t imagine working in government. They’d won the war, created their home from nothing, but governing seemed so much harder. Tommy and Wilbur were always busy with meetings or swamped with paperwork. Public server also consumed their time, and it seemed absolutely unbearable to Tubbo.</p><p>Tubbo could see the small grin of Tommy’s face as they walked further into the hall and it made his heart swell to know that he was happy. </p><p><em>I’m glad,</em> Tubbo thought involuntarily, <em>Because he deserves it. We all do. And that’s all the matters, innit?</em></p><p>“Here we are,” Tommy said as they stopped in front of a dark oak door.</p><p>Tommy quickly punched in a code that Tubbo didn’t see, and didn’t care to see, into the key pad lock. The was an audible click and his friend turned the handle.</p><p>The suite was decently big and Tubbo was a little shocked. The ceilings were tall, floor to ceiling windows on the farthest wall covered by red curtains. There was a kitchen and living room in the first room. The brunet followed Tommy into the next room.</p><p>It was a bedroom with an attached bathroom. There were more curtain shades windows, a rather ridiculously big bed with red covers and a modest chandelier.</p><p>“You can hang up all your wet clothes in the shower,” Tommy directed him.</p><p>Tubbo nodded and smiled sheepishly at his friend.</p><p>“What?” Tommy asked with a joking tone, “You thinking bout how you should have to the job for the luxuries?”</p><p>“Shut the fuck-“ Tubbo just shook his head and walked into the bathroom, laughter echoing through the room.</p><p>The white tiled room had a separate shower and bathtub, both much larger than seemed neseccary. Tubbo threw his coat over the door of the shower and placed his boot near there as well.</p><p>He placed his backpack on the marbled counter. He took out his compass, a small plastic box and a map in a plastic bag. He was lucky that the little plastic box held off the rain so well, or his radio and temperature gauge would be fried.</p><p>Tubbo placed the empty pack in one of the two sinks, suddenly too tired to care about it. </p><p><em>I just want to sleep,</em> he thought, stifling a yawn.</p><p>Almost as if he could hear Tubbo’s thoughts, Tommy appeared in the bathroom doorway. He was no longer wearing his uniform, the clothing replaced with a plain white tee and plaid pj pants. </p><p>“Here ya go,” he said.</p><p>Tubbo turned to barely catch the shirt and pants that were thrown his way. </p><p>“Thanks,” the brunet said with a small smile.</p><p>“No problem, big man,” Tommy announced cheerily.</p><p>The volume of his best friend’s voice sometimes made Tubbo’s head spin. He couldn’t understand how the blond could be so energetic and loud at this time of night. It was just.. plainly Tommy, who he was and who he’d always been.</p><p>Anxiety still itched the back of his mind and his heart beat nerously, making the brunet stop Tommy just as he was closing the door. </p><p>“Uh... you sure you’re ok with this,” he muttered, trying to avoid Tommy’s piercing gaze, “It’s not like... weird or anything?”</p><p>Tommy sighed and moved into the room, standing near the brunet. He kept his eyes of the pile of clothes in his arms, exhaustion heightening his anxious and nervous thoughts.</p><p>“Tubbo, look at me, big man,” the Vice President said softly.</p><p>So he did. </p><p>Those blue depths held no judgment in them. Tubbo felt his heart beat a little normal-er and his restless mind calmed slightly.</p><p>“It’s fine, Tubbo. You know I’d tell you no if I wanted to,” Tommy said blatantly, causing Tubbo to smile despite himself. </p><p>“It’s not weird. To be honest... I’ve missed you,” the blond continued, “Besides, we slept in the same bed during the war.”</p><p>Tubbo wondered how Tommy could mention the war so easily. The shadows of those times still haunted all of them, sticking in their minds, never letting them forget the horrors that they experienced.  </p><p>The only way Tubbo had dealt with the images imprinted into his mind during the war, the ones that were there when he closed his eyes to sleep, was to make his best friend stay with him. He’d always expected Tommy to deny him, but the blond never had. In the dark of night, the teen’s bold and courageous mask slipped off and he allowed the two of them to just be teenagers, fragile, broken and in need of comfort. Under the moon, they were just like everyone else and it what had kept Tubbo sane.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right,” Tubbo breathed, “Thanks for everything.”</p><p>Tommy chuckled and lightly shoved one of Tubbo’s shoulders. Tubbo shot him another glare and smiled as Tommy walked out of the bathroom, loudly laughing.</p><p>The brunet put on the dry pj’s and quietly walked out. The bedroom was dark, and it looked like Tommy was already laying down from the lump the blankets.</p><p>Tubbo laid down quietly, careful not wake his friend. Once he was under the covers, however, familiar arms wrapped around his chest, keeping the older relatively close. </p><p>All the pain seeped out of his body and his mind began to calm, his thoughts turning into warm buzzes. Tubbo placed hand gently on one of Tommy’s forearms as a way to reciprocate the comforting gesture</p><p>Sleep took him quickly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. a dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo dreams about the beginning of his supernatural experiences</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Tubbo felt the white pain of a sword pierce his side. The fire spread throughout his body, his ears ringing with the words that he would never be able to unhear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Down with the revolution, boys,” Eret said plainly with a small nod, “It was never meant to be.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tubbo fainted quickly, or maybe he was dead, because the pain from Sapnap’s blade was gone and so was the scenery of the Control Room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The brunet said up with a groan and looked around. It was nothingness, just blackness surrounding him.</em>
</p><p>I’ll be voided soon, if I don’t get help, <em>Tubbo thought, frustrated.</em></p><p>
  <em>He was pissed, not only at Eret’s betrayal but at the fact the Dream and his goons had blown up their beds. With his respawn point gone, Tubbo found himself in the Void, where only Dream would be able to get him from.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And there was no way the Dream was going to get him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The young revolutionary slammed his fist into the black ground, tears streaming down his face and emotions devastating his mind.</em>
</p><p><em>Unbidden, Tubbo suddenly figured that being voided would be better than fighting this war any further.</em> </p><p>Spare ourselves the pain, and just surrender, <em>he thought dully,</em> Cause Dream’ll just kill us all.</p><p>
  <em>“Tubbo?” a familiar voice asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Said teen whirled around to see the person he least expected. His mouth fell open and the tears stopped as he was stilled by the shock that ran through him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Dream?” his voice wavered and cracked slightly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The man was standing near to Tubbo, but not close enough to do anything. He wore sneakers, jeans and his classic, oversized green sweatshirt. The hood was down, revealing his dirty brown hair, which fell in the way of his eyes...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Dream, what the fuck - where the hell his your mask?!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dream shrugged, green eyes looking unbothered by the fact that he didn’t have on his usual smiley mask. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s on my body, if I had to guess,” came the reply.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What... how’d you die?” Tubbo asked, body posed to run should the other tried anything suspicious.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The silent air was suddenly filled with piercing noise. It was so loud that Tubbo clasped his hands over his ears, bewildered by how unaffected Dream seemed to be. The older man didn’t even flinch at the sound. Rather, he just merely looked pissed off. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The noise sounded like the grating noise of someone flipping through radio channels on a short wave radio very quickly. But as abruptly as it came, the noise was gone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re right, Dream. I have it on,” someone else spoke up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tubbo looked behind him and nearly stumbled off his feet. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was Dream. Again. Or, at least, someone who looked very similar to the leader. He was wearing the smiley mask, which had cracks in the material. He too had dirty brown hair, which stuck to the mask with a substance that Tubbo was sure was blood, though it was too dark to truly know.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The similarities stopped there, however. The newcomer was wearing a green cloak that was held together was a silver chain. His neck was adorned with thick, silver chains that served as necklaces and contrasted greatly with his pale skin. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He wore a black long sleeve shirt that was tucked into his black skinny jeans. To top it all off, the stranger wore platform heels, black and with small sliver chains as decorations. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tubbo was almost more shocked by the outfit than the appearance of another Dream, and the first thing out of his mouth was,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Dream, you look good, mate.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re only encouraging him,” the normal Dream responded with a sour tone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tubbo felt his confusion rush back to him and suddenly he needed to ask a million questions. But the words were stuck in his throat and he could only ask,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, what - what’s going on?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tubbo hated how afraid he sounded, but the newcomer thought it rather amusing. He let out a sharp and blood curdling laugh that made the teen want to cover his ears once more. He resisted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re real cute, y’know that, kid,” the stranger said and Tubbo could hear the smile in his voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Dream?” he asked warily, moving closer to the normal Dream.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah?” he asked, hands tucked into his green sweater pockets.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tubbo didn’t understand how he was being so calm. Did Dream not see the stranger standing right in front of them? He must’ve because he told the teen to stop encouraging the stranger. So, why wasn’t he just as freaked out by the other Dream as he was?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was all so frustration to the young teen, who was still reeling from the situation.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Tell me what the hell is going on,” the brunet said loudly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Green eyes gave him an unimpressed look.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Please,” Tubbo tacked on quickly, taking another step away from the strange man.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, what ya tell him what’s going on, Dreamie,” the stranger said in a sing song tone, folding his arms across himself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The oppressive energy rolling off the cloaked man seemed to fill the air. Tubbo now stood side by side with normal Dream as fear spiked through him. It felt like the air could suffocate him, steal all the oxygen from his lungs and crush all his bones. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And it made him afraid.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dream sighed and looked down at the teen beside him, who couldn’t take his fearful gaze of the stranger. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I... Tubbo, this is going to sound insane...” he trailed off with a nervous wheeze.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tubbo frowned, feeling emotion whiplash from everything. Dream, the tyrannical leader and general in the war against the brunet’s kinsmen was now talking casually with the revolutionary while a clone of his stood in the void with them. It was all too much to process, so Tubbo just didn’t think about it. He couldn’t think about out it if he want to keep his sanity.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He heart clenched when Dream gazed him a soft, and knowing look. Tubbo hated that look, he hated that it was coming from Dream like the man hadn’t just nearly killed everyone from L’Manberg. Most of all, he hated how much that look reminded Tubbo of Wilbur, the way the general looked at him like he was a brother to the older man. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He wanted to scream, cry and hit the other as hard as he could.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This is really dumb... but, that guy - he’s me too,” Dream said plainly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Those piercing green eyes turned away from Tubbo to look at the other man, and finally, the brunet could breath a little easier. His eyes burned from the tears that threatened to spill from his waterline and tried to rein in his emotions once more.</em>
</p><p>
Somehow, Dream scares me more than this imposter, <em>Tubbo thought bitterly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He’s right,” the stranger agreed, pulling the teen from his thoughts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Shouldn’t you be in my body right now,” Dream asked, sounding rather annoyed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The masked man laughed loudly. It sounded cold and utterly twisted, like it was something that pained the stranger. Tubbo felt his stomach twist at the sickening sound.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ahhh, no. You got stabbed, kid,” he said cheerily.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dream frowned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“By who?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That blond kid,” was the answer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tubbo felt his heart soar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Tommy?” he asked, almost involuntarily.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The mask was now looking at him with its unmoving smile. Tubbo flinched.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, that one. The real loud, annoying kid.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tubbo felt himself bristle at the insult to his best friend.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t fucking talk about him like that,” he said angrily, the fury replacing the fear, making Tubbo feel a little more confident than he should have been.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Tubbo,” Dream warned lightly, shoulders tense as he waited for the other’s reaction.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But the stranger just laughed again, clearly amused. Tubbo frowned deeply, pissed though a small part of his was thankful that the scary man was upset.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I do like you, kid!” he exclaimed, throwing his hands up, “You’ve got guts, I’ll give that! Your friend, you should have seen him. Struggling to carry three bodies back to that sorry excuse for a nation!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wilbur and Fundy too...?” Tubbo murmured, “How - what was he thinking...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tubbo despised that guilt that flashed through Dream’s face. How dare he feel bad after he had caused the war in the first place.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tubbo didn’t get the chance to curse Dream out because the stranger kept talking.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, he couldn’t do it though. I saw that traitor guy offer his help before I was booted here.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tubbo didn’t know how he still had the energy to feel the blinding rage that he did, but it coursed through him. It built and built and built and the brunet needed to let it out or he felt as though he’d explode.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He turned to Dream and raised his right hand, ready to attack the man, to get revenge, to be brave for once. Dream frowned lightly as he noticed the action and Tubbo felt his body shake violently. Still, the American made no move to stop him, silently resigned to Tubbo’s anger. The brunet was sure he was going to do something he would regret when something caught his eye and he immediately stopped.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His right hand was no longer solid. It was now transparent, and fading quickly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sure Tommy has gotten you a potion,” Dream said plainly, a sadness mixed with his factual tone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, then,” the stranger said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And he started to move forward.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tubbo stumbled backward. The stranger was walking with out moving his legs and it looked like he was gliding.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was gliding.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What the fuck, what the fuck, holy shit,” Tubbo babbled using his solid hand to grip onto Dream’s sweater.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dream’s legs were gone and he was dissolving quicker than Tubbo was. Tommy wasn’t a cleric but George definitely was. The Brit was very skilled with a brewing stand, he made the best potions in all the lands. Tubbo had tried to get Tommy to stay focused enough to teach him how to make his own pots, which usually ended in Tommy complaining the whole lesson. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dream grabbed his hand and pulled it of the fabric. Panic bloomed in Tubbo’s chest and he wanted to beg the older man, his nation’s enemy, to stay and not to leave him. Anxiety spiked so violently that the brunet felt it pierce his heart.</em>
</p><p>I’m weak, <em>the brunet thought desperately.</em></p><p>
  <em>Instead, Dream pressed a small, wooden charm into his palm, and wrapped Tubbo’s fingers around it. He looked down at the brunet, that sad and kind look shining in his eyes. He leaned down to whisper into his ear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’ll protect you if he tries anything,” Dream spoke softly, “I’m sorry.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tubbo’s stomach churned violently and Dream pulled away to look him in the eyes. The green eyes became transparent and suddenly, he was left alone with the stranger.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The other Dream was now towering over the small teen, the mask smiling down upon the terrified brunet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tubbo quickly shoved whatever Dream had given him into his pocket, hoping that the looming stranger wouldn’t notice. He tried to back up, but his legs were frozen and he was rooted to the spot.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We can’t have you remembering any of this,” the Dream said plainly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He reached a pallid hand and placed it on Tubbo’s temple. The man’s nails were unnaturally long and almost claw like. They dug lightly into the teens skin, making he wince.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What are you doing,” Tubbo breathed out, surprised that he didn’t stutter over any of those words.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re shaking,” the man noted and Tubbo would have frowned if he could’ve. “But, don’t worry, you won’t remember me after this.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What - who are you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The man seemed to consider this question for a second.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Not that it matters, but you could’ve called me DreamXD,” was the response the brunet got.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tubbo couldn’t tell if he was being serious and he didn’t have time to. There was a white hot pain in his temple and it spread throughout his skull. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>His vision went dark and felt a strong tug in his stomach, like a falling sensation but much more violent.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then, he was gone.</em>
</p><p>•••</p><p>
  <em>Tubbo woke up on a bed in a gray and dreary room. His head ached and his abdomen pulsed angrily as he pushed himself up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Tubbo, what are you doing, man?” Tommy yelled, rushing to his bedside.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tubbo gave his best friend a lopsided smile, seeing tears of joy run down the blond’s dirty cheeks. Pride and a quiet adoration swelled in him at the sight of his best friend. It ran through his body as the other pulled him into a bruising hug.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Though, his mind was occupied by another thought.</em>
</p><p>DreamXD.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ayyy, another day, another chapter, amiright fellas :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hate rereading my works because of the way i spell. i’m canadian but i grew up in america, so my spelling is some inconsistent, scuffed mixture of both and it’s painfUL</p><p>anyways, thanks for reading :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>